User talk:Bulrelius Pulvis
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Sandbox Good To Go! Sourcing & Licensing Images Adept Bulrelius Pulvis, Recently, you uploaded several images on the wiki. This is all fine and dandy, except it has become readily apparent to me that you have not read our wiki's image policy, which can be found here: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Image Policy] Specifically, you need to pay attention and adhere to the policy in regards to sourcing and licensing your images. Ensure that all images are credited and appropriately licensed. Please also ensure you read over the following: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Tutorial#Licensing_Images WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Image Tutorial - Licensing Images] Also, please ensure that you categorise all images uploaded to the wiki. To do so, please follow the following instructions: Ensure that you add the appropriate Categories to your images when you are done adding the appropriate Licensing. To do so, follow the instructions below: *Click on Edit, ensure you are in 'Source editor' mode. *Below 'Add Features and Media' you should see 'Categories'. *In the box below 'Categories' you should see a blank box with the words 'Add category'. *At bare minimum, ensure you add your Username then click 'Enter'. Then type the world 'Image' and click 'Enter'. These are the two must have categories. Then you can also add other categories such as factions ('Chaos Space Marines' 'Space Marines') or other subjects ('Places' , ect.). *Click Publish when you are done. This is your first warning. If you fail to do so again, I will have no choice but to suspend your account for 24 hours. Further failure to comply with the wiki's rules, and I will be forced to take further punitive action against your account. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 05:11, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Just a reminder, when you upload a new image make sure to tag it (you can type the tags an image needs at the bottom of the page or bottom right depending on what you are viewing it with) with "Images", "(Faction Name)", and "(Member Name)". Armourials and the like should also be tagged with "Symbols" while fleet or ship pictures should be tagged "Vessels". If you're unsure about whether an additional tag is needed, ask a Mod or Admin or consult anything similar uploaded by Whitefang or Achilles. Thanks! Ordinators (talk) 20:03, July 15, 2018 (UTC)